


Gods and Monsters

by TaterBear



Series: Gallavich OST [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Ian: I want Mickey, but I can't let Mickey know that or I'll scare him offMickey: I want Ian, but I can't let Ian know that or he'll push me too farThe season 1 booty call ;)Part of my Gallavich OST. You can read this by itself, but some of the dialogue will make more sense if you read Blue on Black and Dirty Little Secret. This takes place right before the last few sentences of Dirty Little Secret.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OST [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey
> 
> So one of my friends asked me "if you take a song from your second favorite tv show, and applied it you for favorite tv show, what would you get?"  
> It looks like you get a Gallavich fic inspired by a song I fell in love with because of AHS  
> [shrug]
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_  
_I was an angel_  
_Living in the Garden of Evil_  
_Screwed up, scared,_  
_Doing everything that I needed_  
_Shining like a fiery beacon_  
_You got the medicine I need_  
_Fame, liquor, love_  
_Give it to me slowly_  
_Put your hands on my waist_  
_Do it softly_  
_Me and God don't get along_  
_So now I sing_

* * *

Ian:

Mickey is hanging around outside the store again. I wonder what he wants. I hope he wants me. But I'm not gonna push my luck. He knows I want him. He's seen how all he has to do is look at me and my dick gets hard. He's so sexy. I never gave him a second look before that day in his room trying to get Kash's gun back.

How had I never noticed how he looks? Then again, he probably had everyone to the point where they don't give him a second look. Out of fear, or disgust maybe. Mickey doesn't bathe much. But after hanging around with Mandy as much as I have, I know it's not because he doesn't want to. It's because he makes sure Mandy has soap, shampoo, deodorant, and hot water. Mandy comes first. Mandy gets to bathe first. Mandy gets her laundry done first. Mandy gets to eat first. No one sees that side of Mickey. Or if the do, they don't notice.

Mickey is pacing across the street. It's got to be cold out there in the snow. Mickey doesn't like being cold. Another thing nobody outside his family but me seems to notice. He's got his scarf wrapped tight around his neck. I want to kiss that neck. Bite it. Run my nose over his adam's apple and up his chin. Damn I want to fuck him.

* * *

Mickey:

Just go in the fucking store and see if he's in there. Fucking towel head. Thinks he can fuck Ian? Not on my watch. Nobody fucks Ian if I don't want them to. Nobody. He's not my boyfriend or anything. But he is my sister's boyfriend. I can use that to say that I don't want him to fuck people because if it's found out it comes back on Mandy. I'm gonna kick Kash's ass for fucking my sister's boyfriend. Yeah, it's because Ian is my sister's boyfriend, not because I like him. I don't like him. He's just Mandy's boyfriend.

I pace around trying to get everything straight before I walk in. Tell Kash to leave Ian alone. No. Tell Kash to leave _GALLAGHER_ alone. Don't call him Ian. That's only ok in my head. And sometimes out loud in the shower. _Fuck me like you love me, Ian_. Shit. I wish I had never had that thought. It sounds so gay. Love. I don't need love. I don't want love. Especially from Ian.

Ok. Breathe Mickey. Just walk over there and tell Kash fuck off. Wait, how will I explain that I know he's been fucking Ian? Does Kash fuck Ian? Or does Ian fuck Kash, like he did me? Ian had said something about being glad I was a bottom. I looked up what that meant. Never knew there were actually word to describe how gay sex works. If Ian was glad I was a bottom, that means he's a top, right? That Ian will always give it to me the way I want because he likes the opposite of what I like? I hope so. Because damn I want to do that again. But I gotta get this towel head out of the way first.

And I need to steal some food while I'm in there. Mandy wants SpaghettiOs. Do they even sell those here? I want some chips. And a Snickers. Should probably grab a couple Gatorades too. All we got at the house is beer and whiskey. I need some of that electrolyte crap if I don't want a hangover. I can't forget the food. That was my excuse for walking over here.

* * *

Ian looks up as Mickey enters the store. Mickey looks around and Ian isn't sure if he is looking to see if there is anyone else there or if he's looking for something to steal. Mickey's stomach does a flip when he realizes Ian is alone. He won't have to confront Kash, but maybe he can convince Ian to stop fucking him. But he has to do it in a way that won't let Ian know what Mandy told him. Ian looks at Mickey with want in his eyes. If only he could fuck Mickey again. Mickey looks at Ian and immediately gets hard. He needs that taken care of. Now.

“Got any Slim Jims in this shithole?” Mickey hope Ian catches on to what he's really asking.

Ian smirks and goes to lock the front door. Hell yeah. Mickey wants to fuck. Ian is almost cumming in his jeans. He leads Mickey back to the cooler where he usually goes with Kash. He points to the corner where there is a blanket, a chair, and a table that Kash had stuffed back there for their little trysts. He feels ashamed to have Mickey see this. Mickey doesn't know about Kash. Hopefully he doesn't ask.

“What's all this shit?” Mickey asks. He finds a bottle of lube on the table and shows it to Ian. “Something you need to tell me Gallagher?

“Like what?” Ian tries to be nonchalant about it, but he can feel his face heat up from embarrassment. His skin is probably the same color as his hair.

“You bring all your fuck buddies back here?” Mickey hopes Ian says no. He wants Ian to tell him about Kash so he can tell Ian to stop. But he doesn't want to know if Ian is fucking anyone else.

“We're fuck buddies?” Ian hears the hope in his voice betray him. Dammit. Mickey can't know how bad Ian wants this.

“I mean I guess we can be. Long as you keep your cocksucker shut about it.” Mickey can't let Ian know how happy he is. Because he shouldn't be happy about this.

“Who am I gonna tell? You think I'm just gonna go around South Side and yell 'hey everyone I'm gay and I fucked Terry Milkovich's son' like some idiot? Jesus Mickey, I thought you were smarter than that.” Even though Ian knew Mickey had more to lose than him, he thought Mickey would realize this was dangerous for him too.

Mickey nodded. “I guess you're right. But you didn't answer my question. You bring all your fuck buddies here?” He is still playing with the bottle of lube. He can't bring himself to look at Ian while he waits for an answer. He's jealous. He hates it, but it's true. He wants Ian all to himself, and he's never been the type to want to share his toys. Enough kids on the school playground found that out the hard way.

“Not exactly.” Ian is embarrassed again. Should he tell Mickey about Kash? He probably better. It will explain all the shit in this corner without Mickey thinking he brings random guys in here. “I've only been fucking one guy. Well, two now that you and I have a thing.”

“We don't have a thing.” Mickey knew he sounded defensive. And seeing Ian's face fall like Mickey stole his ice cream cone actual hurt Mickey somewhere around where his stomach is. Shit. They can't have a thing. He can't have a thing. Not a gay thing anyway. He can't tell Ian that though. But if he could have a gay thing, he'd definitely want a gay thing with Ian. He takes a breath and wills himself to stop thinking the word gay. “Look, I don't do this kinda stuff, ok. I don't have things. I don't have girlfriends and I absolutely don't have boyfriends. I gotta keep out of this type of shit because of the work I do for Terry. Gotta keep careful. I can't have things. Not with you, not with anybody.”

Ian nods. He understands that. Terry's into some major shit. And he has dragged his sons into it with him. Mickey has to be super careful because if he loses his reputation with some of Terry's guys, he's as good as dead.

Mickey sees that Ian is going to drop it. His face doesn't show his hurt feelings as much, so Mickey hopes that they will be easy to sooth. He can't believe he wants to comfort this guy. But he still needs Ian to tell him about Kash so he can tell him to stop. “So, who's this other guy?”

“Kash.” Tears roll down Ian's face. Why is he crying? It's not because he cares about Kash. He thought he did but as soon as Mickey started taking his shirt off that day in his room, Ian dropped his feeling for Kash like a stolen cell phone. “I've been fucking Kash. In here. That's why all this stuff is here.”

Mickey looks at Ian, and sees his shining cheeks. “Hey man, don't cry. Ok? Are you still fucking him?” Mickey isn't sure if he wants the answer to that question, but he needs to get Ian to stop fucking Kash if he hasn't already.

“No” Ian's voice echos in the cooler from his shout. He drops his head. Why is all of this so embarrassing? “I haven't had sex with him since that time with you. Haven't wanted to. And before that, there was only one other guy, and he moved away. Not much choice around here you know.”

“Yeah I know.” Did Ian forget who he was talking to? Of course he knows there's not much choice around here. That's why he was so excited to find out Ian was gay and wanted to fuck him. And he's going to tell himself that's the only reason no matter what. “Look, don't be ashamed of where your dick has been as long as it isn't going there anymore. Or was it his dick?”

Ian laughed. “No Mickey, I'm a top. I do the dicking.”

“Good.” Mickey walked over to where Ian was standing and wagged his eyebrows. “Cause I want a good dicking.” He handed Ian the bottle of lube.

“That can be arranged.” Ian grabbed Mickey, but knew better than to try and kiss him. He flipped him around and put his hands on the stock shelf behind him.

“Hey just because you're the one doing the fucking, don't think you're in charge here. I'm in charge. We do this how **I** want it.” Mickey hopes he sounds bossy through his pants.

“Mmmmm bossy” Ian hums in his ear. “I like it.” He lubes up his fingers without Mickey noticing.

“Yeah? You like that?” So much for being in charge...

“Yeah. I like that. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Ian sticks a finger in Mickey.

“Jeee zuuus.” Mickey moans out. “That Gallagher, do that. More.” He starts pushing back on Ian's hand,

“Impatient are were.” Ian can hear the smugness in his own voice. He's getting off on doing this to Mickey. He likes that even through all this Mickey is still in charge. He's apparently got a kink for the bossy mess in front of him. He puts another finger in.

Micky loves the way Ian sounds so sure of himself. He knows that he's in charge. Ian knows that he's in charge. But Ian's voice sounds like he is the one calling the shots. It's a weird dynamic, but it's turning him on like crazy. “Fuck me Gallagher. Just fuck me. Fuck me like you hate me.” Where did that come from? He can't believe he let that come out of his mouth. What was Ian doing to him?

“But I don't hate you.” Ian starts to slowly push into Mickey. “As a matter of fact...” he bottoms out, “I kinda like you.” He's right in Mickey's ear. His hot breath tickles.

“Don't you ever say that if your dick isn't in me.” Mickey can barely breathe. Ian feels so good. “Now fuck me dammit.”

Ian let out a short laugh but started plowing into Mickey like he wanted his dick to pop out of Mickey's mouth with every thrust. He moaned into Mickey's back. Mickey really couldn't breathe now. All he could do was stand there and take everything Ian was giving him. God, does fucking everyone feel like this, or is it just Ian?

“So good Mickey. You're so good. Feels so good. So good.” Every 'good' Ian moans goes straight to Mickey's dick. Mickey even lets out a few quiet moans of his own, which drives Ian wild. “Sounds so good Mickey. You take my dick so good. So good for me.” Ian reaches around to Mickey's dick. They are both so close.

A couple strokes of Ian's hand and a few more moaned praises have Mickey cuming all over the shelf he was holding on to. Mickey spazes out from Ian still thrusting in him after he came. Which helps Ian have his own orgasm. Which makes Mickey spaz more. Which makes Ian start to spaz out. They next thing they know, they are both collapsing into a shaking heap on the cold concrete floor.

* * *

Ian:

Holy fuck. That was the best orgasm I've ever had. Even cuming so hard jacking off thinking about Mickey that I see colors behind my eyelids. That's still the best orgasm I've ever had. I need a cigarette. I need a beer. I need Mickey.

I look over at him staring at the ceiling. He's smiling. That's a good sign. That means he liked it right? He turns his head and looks at me still smiling. Yeah, he liked it. He turns back to the ceiling and closes his eyes. “Damn Gallagher. That was good.”

“Yeah, it was.” I roll over on my back. The floor is cold under me, but I don't care. I'm still on fire from Mickey. I've so much material for my spank bank now. I know when I get home I'm gonna jack off to this memory. I'm already getting hard again thinking about him and we just fucked.

How did I ever end up with something so glorious? Our survival depends on nobody knowing about us. And I can say 'us' in my head. Because no matter how much he denies it, we are us.

* * *

Mickey:

I'm not sure I will ever want another dick besides Ian's. It's only our second time and I'm already dick whipped by this idiot. Not gonna let him know that though. I'm in control here. And I love it. I love how I'm in control, but Ian is the dominant one. I don't know how to describe what we've got going on. But it's amazing. And I trust him like that. That's what scares me. I trust him like I don't trust anybody.

I've got to get off this cold floor and wipe the gooey mess outta my asscrack. Lube and cum. I like the way it feels, but I need to clean up before I pull up my pants. We don't have any laundry detergent and I don't need my my boxers smelling like cum until we can get more.

I look over at Ian and he's smiling at me. He's gorgeous. "Damn Gallagher. That was good." Good doesn't even begin to describe it. But that's all he's gonna get from me.

"Yeah, it was." He knows. He knows it was more. He know that's all he's gonna get from me.

How did my ass ever end up with something so pure? Our survival depends on nobody knowing about us. And I can say 'us' in my head. Because no matter how much I deny it, we are us.

* * *

 _Fuck yeah give it to me_  
_This is_ _heaven_  
_What I truly want_  
_It's innocence lost_  
_Innocence lost_

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely should not have written this in the middle of the night, but I found a box of old notebooks that had some of my original fanfic in them and I totally started rewriting one as Shameless instead of the original fandom when I should've been writing more of this. If this story sucks it's because I didn't get enough night at the end of my sleep. Sorry...


End file.
